


Never Warmer

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Married couple is married, even in the cold.





	Never Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> This was a giveaway prize for tumblr user sense8lotuses, who's a really nice person and whose writing you should check out if you like Zero Escape.
> 
> Writing Gregor's dialogue was tough, even if I'm also not a native English speaker, whoops.

The frigid expanses of Regna Ferox made little to no distinction when it came to its weather in the different seasons of the year, yet it was in this harsh locale that a couple of men had decided to settle down regardless.

“Woooooooood!” Yelled the burlier of the two, an older, red-headed mercenary, as an impressively thick willow tree toppled to the snow-lined ground. “Give hatchet to Gregor, yes? His about to meet end of days.”

“That’s only because you only go for the biggest ones...” quipped the other man, in a tone that could be mistaken for a growl. “We really just need a few pieces. Also… you’re supposed to yell ‘timber’.”

“If you have to work, give it all you have. Is something Gregor always say, but young, hot blooded Lon’qu don’t wanting to hear advice,” Gregor replied, with an anecdote to go along with it. “Now is all you think about, but future is uncertain, so prepare for the unexpected we must!”

“You’ve a lot of experience from your age and your travels, I’m just not sure tips about woodcutting were something I needed to know. Not what I pictured when I said I’d like to learn more from you, at any rate,” Lon’qu clarified himself, before handing his hatchet to the other man anyways.

“But tips about handling wood were included in package of reasons why we tie knot, no?” Gregor japed, holding on to Lon’qu’s hand a second longer than he had to in order to grab the tool.

Lon’qu was uncertain whether the flushed coloration from his cheeks came from the temperature, or from his husband’s comment. “Right… I think we’ll be done after you drop the next one. Then we can retreat inside and have some rest.”

“Don’t tell Gregor that young spitfire Lon’qu has lost stamina. Gregor become disappointed for many multiples of reasons!” the older man joked again, before skillfully lodging the blade into the bark of the next tree in his path.

Lon’qu couldn’t help but snort, nuzzling the red scarf that his husband had hand-knit for him in the previous winter. “I have not dulled my edge one bit. You would know this if you still trained with me.”

“I’ve no need to sword-fight anymore. All Gregor want is snuggling with cute man he loves,” after striking the willow half a dozen times more, Gregor breathed a sigh of relief. “Help husband with collecting the trunk. Lower back pain not as fun of a companion as yourself.”

“Sure,” Lon’qu promptly responded, feeling his cheeks burn even more intensely from Gregor’s words, as he knelt down to grab a hold of the thicker of the two trees that he had felled.

Sharing the weight with his lover, they moved it closer to their humble house and propped it on top of the flat stone they used for cutting. “You want me to take over the chopping duties? I don’t want you to pretend your back doesn’t hurt later.”

“Pain is much more bearable if you massage me again, like last time,” Gregor mumbled in a low voice, cracking his knuckles and getting into position to chop the tree into smaller pieces that they could use for their fireplace.

Before he could get chopping, Lon’qu grabbed his husband’s hand in his and stared right into his eyes. “I… I will be happy to massage you regardless of whether you do this or not. You don’t have to push yourself too far, Gregor.”

Letting out a sigh that was visible due to the cold that enveloped them, Gregor gave Lon’qu a small smile. “Maybe Lon’qu is young and foolish at times… but he can read Gregor like book!”

Lon’qu reciprocated the smile, before reaching in for a kiss. “You don’t usually ask for help with carrying them, unless you’re hurting. You’re stubborn… just as I am.”

“There lies problem with growing older, see? Gregor wait for husband inside… just don’t take long, otherwise I might get to the sleeping without you,” the mercenary said, compounding his words with an unsubtle wink.

“Leave it to me,” Lon’qu nodded, hoping his husband would actually lay down to rest once inside, and not busy himself with another task, as he usually did. With another quick kiss exchanged, the two parted ways before Lon’qu resumed chopping wood for their fire.

Once he was finished, the myrmidon rubbed his hands together to warm them, before picking up the smaller pieces of firewood in his arms and heading inside. To his surprise, he found, or rather, heard Gregor on their bed, sleeping like a log but snoring like an old bear.

Unable to stop himself from cracking a smile, Lon’qu moved himself to start their fire, before removing his heavier coat and stripping down his trousers so he could join his husband in bed, under the thick covers.

Lon’qu tried his best to enter the bed without waking Gregor up, though he’d greatly enjoy being able to play the little spoon that night, as it was the position he was used to.

The myrmidon seemed to have managed his sneaky feat, but to his surprise, Gregor rolled on his side almost instantaneously and held Lon’qu’s body close to his, all while still asleep.

Lon’qu enjoyed a short chuckle by himself, before relaxing and practically melting into his husband’s warm embrace. He wondered whether or not this was because Gregor was already so used to holding him while they slept that it became like an instinct to him to cuddle.

He never expected to get quite this close to somebody else; After Ke’ri’s death, his departure from his homeland, his years of service to Khan Basilio and even a war against the Fell Dragon itself, Lon’qu thought being alone was what suited him best... but it became clear to him, in that very moment, that he was wrong, and that he truly belonged there.

Nestled in Gregor’s comforting, strong arms, Lon’qu wondered if they even needed a fireplace to begin with. He never felt warmer or safer than he did when they were together, and he was more than happy to spend his years this way, alongside the man he loved.


End file.
